Shugo Chara School Episodes
by Yaya Girl
Summary: Can the SC! characters survive a high school without "Guardians" and living with people with no knowledge of the guardian characters? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Shugo Chara School Episodes**

**Episode One**

**Bribio: Hey everyone! Updates are coming along slowly, but I wanted to throw one more story out here for you guys. I have new ideas that have to be put into action! I hope you enjoy! :D Oh, and I will be in this story along with others I need to make up along the way if necessary. Obviously the main SC! characters will be here as well. Enjoy!**

…

**Bribio: One more thing… an intro. The girls share an apartment, and the guys share an apartment. The apartment building is right across from the high school that they go to. **

…

**Bribio: Disclaimer- I don't own SC! or the other licensed stuff mentioned in the story. **

…

**Bribio: LAST THING! I PROMISE! Ok, for this story I'm trying to have a lot of characters in each scene, which I normally don't do. Ok. **

Bribio's Pov

"I can't wait until these days in high school are over," Amu grouched, pulling on her shiny black boots. She was wearing a loose pink tee with a white cami underneath. She also chose to wear shredded black jean shorts.

"We have plenty time left," I told Amu as I tossed clothes on the floor trying to find a decent outfit.

Utau wore a tight shirt that said 'Love' across it. Her skinny jeans had holes in the knees, but in a cute and stylish way.

"Should I put this flower clip in my hair," Nadeshiko asked, "or this ribbon?"

I thought about it, looking at her outfit. A pink miniskirt, white lacy top, and cute flats. "The flower clip," I said.

"Yaya doesn't have anything to wear!" Yaya pouted.

"I gave you new stuff yesterday," Utau said, glancing over her shoulder. "We just went shopping!"

"They look bad on Yaya!" she yelled. Yaya ran over to my "closet," (the apartment closets were big with more than one wall, so we all took one side) and yanked a few things down. "Can Yaya wear this?" she asked, holding up a sparkly sweater.

I nodded. "Utau, I need my hairspray back!"

Utau tossed a shiny purple can to me, and I ran into the bathroom. I quickly brushed it then sprayed it.

"Who has my eyeliner?" Nadeshiko asked, searching frantically along the closet room (we're calling the closet thing the closet room) floor.

"Yaya does!" Yaya yelled.

"What did you need that…" Nadeshiko asked, her eyes locking on Yaya's arm. "Oh."

"Yaya needed to write some notes to herself, so she wrote them on her arm."

"With my eyeliner?" Nadeshiko asked, snatching it back and running into the bathroom, kicking me out.

I gave up with doing my hair and chose an outfit. Flair jeans, a grey and white striped tee, and my favorite sneakers.

Amu stuffed brown nags with sandwiches we'd made last night, and grabbed snacks for them too.

"What are we eating for breakfast?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Cereal," Amu said, tossing her some sort of granola.

"I wonder how things are going in the boys' room," I said.

Tadase's Pov (Kenji is a character I've added to the boy's cabin)

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. "Hm… it's…" I stammered, trying to see clearly. "Seven!" I jumped up, and woke up all of the other boys. "Seven o' clock! GET UP!" I yelled.

"What the…" Ikuto moaned. "Wait, SEVEN?"

Kukai jumped up, yelling, "GET UP, PEOPLE!"

Kairi stood up, fully awake. "I've been awake for quite some time! Studying," he added, pointing to his science textbook.

"And you didn't wake us up?" Nagi asked.

"No," came Kairi's simple reply.

"Grab a pair of jeans, and throw on a T-shirt! We've got to get a move on!" Nagi said.

"No breakfast! No time!" I scolded as Ikuto tried to grab a granola bar.

In less than five minutes, we were out the door to the lobby-ish area where the girls were impatiently waiting.

Utau's Pov

"About time," I said as she suspiciously eyed the boys' messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

"No offense, but you look like you just walked through a tornado," Bribio said.

"Overslept," Ikuto admitted as he attempted to smooth his hair.

"Let's go," I commanded so that we could get moving.

We all crossed the street together and walked into the school.

Amu's Pov

"We're in first period together," I said to Yaya. "Science class," I said, squinting at my schedule. "Let's go."

Yaya's face suddenly got red. "Uh oh…" Yaya said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Yaya didn't do her homework," she said.

"Yaya!" I yelled.

The teacher was closing the door. "Pink haired girl, Yaya! Get in here!" she yelled from down the hall.

"Ask questions and make her not do the homework check!" Yaya whispered as we charged down the hallway.

"Yaya," I sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

We took our seats, and immediately I started asking questions, but none homework related. "So, the quiz is Thursday?" I asked. I glanced over at Yaya, who was filling out the assignment under her desk.

"Yes, Amu," the teacher said smiling over at her. Clearly she didn't realize anything was up yet.

"Oh, and about the notes we took yesterday… did we need that chart copied down?"

"Of course, Amu."

"Oh, teacher?"

She sighed. "Yes, Amu?"

"Do we, um," I began. I glanced to Yaya, who nodded, signaling that she was done. "Nevermind."

She looked a bit suspicious. "Ok."

**Bribio: I have to get off the computer now, so I'll write more soon. Review PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bribio- Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry, yesterday Ashi kicked me off Lena again (FYI Lena is Ashiko's labtop). I'm here to keep going with the story. Thanks to the (few) people that reviewed! Oh, by the way, I have a poll on my profile page, check it out! Oh, and I don't own SC! or any other licensed stuff in my story. **

"Ok," the teacher said suspiciously. "Everyone, take out your homework."

"Yaya did her homework!" Yaya triumphantly proclaimed, holding up her paper that she'd filled out minutes ago.

"Very good. Amu?"

"Yes!" Amu said, as she held up her paper.

The teacher continued the homework check as Amu scrawled a note and tossed it up to Yaya, who sat in front of her.

_Yaya-_

_I'll take you to the candy shop after school if_

_you can do a favor for me._

_-Amu_

Yaya took out her fuzzy pen, given to her as a gift from Utau, and scribbled a reply back.

_Amu-_

_What exactly is that favor? :D_

_-Yaya_

Amu grinned. She could practically get Yaya to do anything for candy. She tossed her another piece of paper. The teacher was about halfway through the homework check.

_Yaya-_

_I need you to convince Utau to come shopping with me. _

_Oh, and you need to come too. We'll_

_be going to the stores I like shopping at, too._

_-Amu_

Yaya happily wrote back another note in satisfaction. Come shopping with her best friend, and she'd buy her a huge bag of sour gummies? Awesome!

_Amu-_

_Sounds great! Yaya will talk to Utau._

_-Yaya_

Amu stuffed the last note in her pocket and turned to the front of the room, where the teacher was starting their lesson.

"To begin class, let's review what we learned last time. Amu- What makes up sedimentary rocks?"

"Sediment," Amu confidently answered.

"Correct," the teacher said. "And how to we get the sediment?"

"Other rocks erode into sediment."

"I suppose that is the general idea, but what happens in between? Well, that's what we're learning today!" she exclaimed.

Class dragged on, but eventually the first period bell rang.

"Yaya's gonna go find Bribio and Utau and Kukai. Yaya has math with them," Yaya said. Yaya raced down the hallway towards the computer lab, where Bribio and Kukai were. Chances were that Utau was already there with them.

"Yaya!" Utau yelled, "Come on!"

The four of them (Yaya, Utau, Kukai, and Bribio) ran down the hall and charged into math class. "Sorry we're late!" Kukai apologized to the teacher.

"It's fine," she said. "Please sit down and take out some filler paper."

The minute that Utau was situated, Yaya wrote a note for Utau and slid it under her binder.

_Utau-_

_Yaya needs you to come shopping with her and Amu after school._

_Hope you can make it!_

_-Yaya_

Utau glared at her, because she was almost caught opening it by the teacher. She skimmed it, wrote on the back, and tossed it back.

_Yaya-_

_Sure. Did Amu bribe you into coming for candy?_

_Just answer later-I need to pay attention because _

_math isn't my specialty._

_-Utau_

Yaya read the note, then tapped Utau's arm and nodded. Utau nodded back, then put a finger over her lips.

Bribio sat in front of the two of them that day. She pretended to be looking for something on the ground, but she just turned back and whispered, "What's going on?"

"Gonna go to the mall later. Wanna come?" Utau whispered back.

"Ok," Bribio replied. "Talk to you at lunch."

"What's going on?" Kukai asked. "How-"

"Kukai! Quiet! Please listen," the math teacher yelled.

"Sorry," Kukai said. He stared down at his feet and turned red.

"Poor Kukai," Utau whispered. Her face turned red, too.

"Utau! Yaya! Shush! I'm trying to teach a class here!"

"Sorry," the girls replied in unison.

"Now," the teacher continued, "when multiplying and dividing integers…"

"Utau," Yaya whispered, "do you like-"

"Yaya! You'll kindly accompany me at lunch today," the teacher scolded. "Please be quiet unless you want to stay after school, too."

"Yaya's sorry. Yaya will see you at lunch," Yaya sadly sighed.

"Now, Bribio. Try these problems on the board.

_-45+87=?_

_67- -78=?_

_5-78=?_

Eventually, the second period bell rang, sending Utau to study hall with Tadase.

"Hi, Tadase," Utau said, clearly with her mind on something else.

"You seem distracted," Tadase observed. "Are you OK?"

"Tadase," Utau sighed, "I just have something on my mind. Oh… great. I left my pencil case in my locker. Can I have a pencil?"

"If you tell me what's going on, sure."

"Oh, never mind," Utau growled. She dug through her backpack and fished around in the bottom; snagging any loose colored pencils in it. Some had fallen out yesterday, but (thankfully) she'd never cleaned it up. "Orange, red, green, and grey," she said to herself, listing the colors she had. "I guess the grey will work."

Tadase suspected something was up, but wasn't sure what was going on. He flipped open his backpack and took out some mints. Mint always helped him think better.

Utau continued with her math homework, but scribbled all over it since she didn't have an eraser that would work on colored pencil, and she sure wasn't about to ask Tadase for one.

Tadase must've had Social Studies first period, because he had his history book open to the chapter review pages.

"Social Studies homework?" Utau asked, trying to get Tadase to talk to her and be sure that he wasn't mad at her.

"Maybe. I'll tell you if you tell me why you're acting so weird."

Utau sighed and flopped back in her chair. She didn't want to do her math, and Tadase wouldn't talk to her. Instead, she took a clean notebook out from her backpack and wrote a diary entry.

_Dear Notebook-_

_I am writing this in study hall because there is absolutely nothing else to do here. Also, none of us are suited for school here. We keep forgetting things, like homework and pencils. We're forced in an apartment, but I guess it isn't so bad. I also have things on my mind. Take for instance, Kukai. Please note that Kukai is a COMPLETELY RANDOM subject. Well, the poor kid got in trouble today for talking with me and Yaya. Yaya has to stay in for lunch! Oh, the bell just rang. Time for lunch, without Yaya. _

_-Utau_

The girls hopped into the middle table, and the guys took one on the other side of the cafeteria. It was very quiet without Yaya.

"Where's Yaya?" Amu asked.

"Detention, I guess," Utau sighed. "We were talking during math."

Bribio said, "Well, no offense, but you guys were talking kinda loudly."

"You were sitting right in front of us!"

"Hey!"

"Stop, please!" Nadeshiko said. "Come on. Yaya's not here… we can probably put up with it for a day."

"Utau, did she ask you?" Amu asked.

"About the mall?" Utau asked. Her sandwich lay untouched in the clear wrapping.

"Yup."

"Yeah. Can Bribio come too?"

"If she can, I don't care."

"You didn't invite me?" Nadeshiko asked. "You invited Bribio, but not me?"

"Oh…" It finally dawned on Amu. "Sorry. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks. I have plenty of homework, plus Tadase told me there was a big assignment in social studies too."

Amu eyed her suspiciously. "You're not mad at us, are you?"

"I'm fine," Nadeshiko replied, but she was obviously lying. "See you tonight." Nadeshiko got up, took the rest of her lunch, and left (heading towards the bathroom).

"Great." Amu slouched down and put her sandwich crust in her paper bag to throw away. "Nadeshiko, the hardest person to offend, is mad at me."

"Hmm," Utau replied. She had just started eating.

"I'm sorry," Bribio apologized, "I shouldn't be coming with you to the mall. Nadeshiko's probably mad at all of us."

"Bribio, I completely forgot to invite her. Well, I didn't think you were going to come either."

The lunch bell rang, sending everyone off to their next class. Amu and Bribio headed off to social studies together.

"Did Utau seem different to you?" Amu asked.

"Not really, besides not eating much. I asked her on our way to grab out social studies stuff, and she said she just had a stomachache."

"Oh. She's probably fine."

"Let's go. I don't want to be late."

"Class! Find a seat! We have a lot to cover today," the teacher yelled.

"Great," Amu sarcastically sighed. She scrawled a quick note to Bribio before the teacher started class.

_Bribio-_

_I know you aren't crazy about passing notes during class,_

_but this is important. Did you talk to Yaya?_

_-Amu_

Bribio read the note, scrawled a reply, then shook her head to tell her not to send one back.

_Amu-_

_Sorry; besides this morning, and in math, no. Not since_

_after lunch. Is something wrong?_

_-Bribio_

Amu shook her head, signaling no, then turned back to the teacher.

**Bribio- Out of time today! I got a decent amount done. See you later! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bribio- So where were we? Social studies? Oh yeah, right. I'll get back to the story. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers (though there haven't been to many of you)! I don't own SC! or any other licensed stuff mentioned/used in the story. Enjoy! :D**

Amu doodled all over her notebook, thinking about the trip to the mall that she'd be going on later. She wanted to buy new jean shorts and a few new tops to pair with them for the dance tomorrow.

"Amu!" Bribio scream-whispered in Amu's ear. She kicked Amu's foot under the desk.

"AHhh… yes, teacher?" Amu asked.

The teacher shot Amu a disgusted look. "I said, _what is the capital of Belgium?"_

"Oh, um…" Amu flipped through her notebook. "Uh…"

Bribio opened her notebook, elbowed Amu, and pointed to the answer.

"Brussels!" Amu answered.

"Yes," the teacher said, "please focus, Amu."

Amu ignored the teacher while she blabbed on about forms of government and capitals and all of that. Instead, she sketched hearts all over her notebook. "Oh, I can't wait until after school," she mumbled to herself.

"Now, I'm going to assign you a project, and I will give you all the rest of the class time to use the laptops and work on your project. Now, you'll each type a two-page explanation on the difference between a monarchy and a democracy." The teacher smiled. "Oh, and because the ENTIRE class scored a C+ or higher on last week's quiz, you are free to play a game or two as long as you start your project."

Amu sighed, and got up to grab a laptop. She opened up a Microsoft Word document **(A/N: I don't own Microsoft Word!) **when her teacher glanced down at what she was doing, but opened the internet and logged on to her IM account **(A/N: Still don't own any IM site!)**. She was desperate to talk to Yaya.

_AmuH: Yaya! R u there?_

_CandEGirl: Yup. I'm in study hall. _

_AmuH: So what's the situation with ur detention lunch and the mall?_

_CandEGirl: I can come. I just had 2 do an extra worksheet in detention. _

_AmuH: G2G. She said we had do start r project. But no worries: we r allowed 2 IM and stuff for a little cause we did good on r test._

_CandEGirl: LUCKY! We couldn't. _

_AmuH: See you._

_AmuH has logged off._

_CandEGirl has logged off._

"Hey Amu," Bribio said, "I need to use your notebook. Mine's in my locker."

"Ok." Amu slid her notebook between the two of them.

"Bribio grinned. "What's with all the hearts?" she asked.

"Nothing," Amu lied. She pretended to be deep in thought by muttering random facts about the types of government.

Bribio laughed. "We'll talk at the mall."

Several minutes later, the girls were saving their work to their flash drives and heading to their last period, reading.

Meanwhile, Nadeshiko was in the bathroom drying her eyes. She had told the teacher that she needed to use the bathroom towards the end of reading, her fourth class. She just left to go back to the bathroom where she'd cried after lunch to cry some more.

"I can't believe this! _All _of them are going _except me!_" Nadeshiko pouted. She dried the last of her tears and smoothed her hair. She ran off to the computer lab for her last class; study hall.

"Hey, Nade!" Ikuto called. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Nadeshiko replied.

"You going to study hall too?"

"Yeah."

"Got homework?"

"Same stuff as you, except for math, because I already finished."

"Lucky," Ikuto sighed as he sat down in the green computer lab chair. "I'm having so much trouble."

"Want me to take a look?" Nade asked Ikuto. He nodded.

"Look, for starters, you need to be more organized!" Ikuto smiled.

"Hey," Ikuto began, "I heard the other girls are gonna be out shopping. Can you help me then? Unless you've already made plans with them."

"Ok," Nadeshiko smiled. Besides eating all of the food in the fridge and occasionally rolling around on the floor like a cat, Ikuto was a well-behaved guest who always made her smile. "See you after school." Nadeshiko turned back to her own computer to proofread her social studies report on government. Like she suspected, it was fine. She logged on to her IM.

_FlowerChic: Utau, r u on?_

_DarkDiamond01: Yup. Amu and Bribio's class did well, and so did our class. So I'm on._

_FlowerChic: Cool. Hav u already finished ur government report?_

_DarkDiamond01: Yeah. It was easy._

_FlowerChic: Cool. Hey, is something wrong?_

_DarkDiamond01: U too?_

_FlowerChic: SORRY!_

_DarkDiamond: We r so lucky that we get to IM in school. Sometimes r teachers r nice :D_

_FlowerChic: IKR!_

_DarkDiaomd: I don't know if I like it here though. We usually don't talk w/ r guardian characters and things here are different, both good + bad. But nice teachers._

_FlowerChic: Mostly nice. Remember, Yaya and lunch?_

_DarkDiamond01: Yeah.. Bell's about 2 ring, TTYL?_

_FlowerChic: K._

_DarkDiamond has logged off._

_FlowerChic: …_

_FlowerChic has logged off._

The last bell rang. Finally the (school) day was OVER. The girls and guys met by the water fountain on the second floor, and headed to the apartment.

"Hey, guys," Ikuto said, addressing the boys, "Nadeshiko's gonna help me with math in our apartment today, ok?"

The guys grumbled about it, but said fine.

"Let's go!" Yaya exclaimed. "Mall time!" The girls dropped their books off in their room and snatched their wallets. Utau, Bribio, Amu and Yaya headed down to the shopping center at the corner.

"I love this place!" Yaya yelled over the loud music.

"I'll take you to the candy shop first," Amu said. The girls walked into the candy shop, looking at the colorful bins with neon-colored sours and M&M's **(Don't own M&M's! But they're yummy…). **Amu pulled out two dollars. "My treat!" she said to Yaya.

"Hooray! Bribio, help me decide what to get, and you can eat some too!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Done!" Bribio said back, rushing over to the sour gummy worms.

Utau grabbed a pack of minty chewing gum and tossed it onto the counter, yanking some coins from her pocket.

Bribio and Yaya filled up a good amount of their bag, but still stayed in their two-dollar budget. Amu merely waited for them by the entrance. "Ready?" she asked once everyone had paid.

"Yup!" came their response. "Time for the real fun now!"

Amu ran to the other side of the mall and ran a few stores down. "Here!" she called.

"So much cute stuff here!" Bribio exclaimed as she grabbed five different shirts in her size. "One minute! I need to try these on!"

Yaya frowned. The smallest size, obviously XS, was still too big for her. "Hey, I'll meet you in the food court in an hour. Ok?"

"Why?" Amu asked. "You're welcome to keep the candy, even if you leave, but why?"

"I just wanted to check out a few other stores," Yaya sad. She wasn't lying, she just left out the part about how she was too small, and none of these tops would look good on her, or were even remotely her style.

"Ok. One hour," Amu agreed. "Later!"

Yaya tried to hide her red face as she ran out. She went down a level of the mall to _her_ favorite stores-true, she would soon be too big for the clothes in this store, but these were her style. She hummed along to the music, and her smile brightened. She bought a white shirt with a rainbow across it. **(A/N: Link to this shirt is on my profile!) **Now, this was her style! She also bought some bobby pins with butterflies on the ends. She had jeans at home that she could wear with it for tomorrow's dance. THIS is what Yaya considered a shopping success.

Upstairs, Utau was trying on several shirts with Amu and Bribio. Utau just bought a loose, navy tee with an anchor on it **(A/N: Link to this shirt is on my profile). **"Isn't this cute?" Utau asked Amu.

"Love it!" Amu said, truthfully. "Can you help me find something?"

"Course," she said, skimming through the racks of dark tees. "One second. I might need you to try some things on."

Amu searched through the shelves, trying to look like she knew what she was doing. Most of the time, her mom bought clothes for her. Now that she basically lived with her friends, things were different.

"Aha!" Utau triumphantly held up a black spaghetti-strap cami, with a black top that had silver stars all over it **(A/N: This link on my profile too!). **"This is perfect for you!"

Amu smiled. She really liked it. "Thank you, Utau! I love it!" She ran up to the register to pay. "Bribio, found anything?"

"Yup! What do you think of this? It's on sale," Bribio said, holding up a turquoise spaghetti strap top with ruffles on the top **(Ditto on my profile)**. "Should I get it?"

"Yeah, it's cute!" Amu replied.

"I like it too, but turquoise doesn't look as good on _me_ as purple does. But hey, for you, I totally like!" Utau smiled.

Bribio happily handed the cashier her money and strolled out with her friends.

"I need new jean shorts," Amu said. "Can you guys put up with me a little longer?"

"May as well," Bribio said, "I need new bangles to match my top."

"As long as we go heel shopping after, fine!" Utau offered.

"Ok," Amu agreed. "Let's go find some jean shorts!"

Yaya, watching them walk buy, frowned. They always seemed to know what was in style. She tightly clutched the waxy handles to her shopping bag. She liked her style, but did others? She decided to silently follow them. Maybe she could find some jean shorts just like Amu's to pair with her new top!

Utau suddenly halted. "Guys, stop," she commanded. "I feel like… we're being watched."

"Eep!" Yaya shrieked. She ducked behind the trash can.

Bribio turned around. "I don't see any creepy stalkers following us."

"Just keep walking. I need to get those shorts," Amu said.

The three girls walked into a dark store with blaring music. Amu smiled as she saw quite a few pairs of jean shorts on the sales rack.

"I'm gonna go over there," Utau pointed to the other side of the store, "and look for heels. Don't leave without me!"

"I'm gonna go check out the bracelets," Bribio excitedly followed. "Tell me when we're leaving!"

Yaya uneasily walked inside, and pretended to be browsing by fingering neon colored shirts. Once Bribio and Utau left, she walked up to the rack and 'bumped' into Amu.

"Oh! Yaya! Sorry, I didn't see you there," Amu apologized. "Hey! I thought you were… oh, never mind."

"I like these jean shorts. Want to help me pick out a pair?" Yaya asked, trying to hide her hopefulness.

"Hmm, these are nice. What's your size?"

"Extra small," Yaya blushed. "Grab the smallest one you see."

"Ok," Amu said. "Try this on. I'll try on this one."

Yaya and Amu grabbed changing rooms right next to each other. Yaya tried hers on: perfect fit! And they were the kind of thing Utau would wear. Strangely enough, Yaya really liked them… just as much as she loved the rainbow shirt she bought! This'd be perfect!

"Amu!" Yaya called. "Ready?" Yaya changed back, then walked outside.

"Ready." Amu was waiting for her. "Let's pay."

On the way to the register, Yaya picked up a red headband and bought that along with the shorts. Amu paid for her jean shorts.

"Hey!" Bribio called as she and Utau ran up to the register. Bribio had a set of blue and gold bangles in her hand, and Utau was carrying thin black heels with a clearance sticker on them. The wto paid, and the group decided to go to the food court for a quick bite to eat before going home.

"Soft pretzels, my treat!" Utau exclaimed as she took a five dollar bill out from her wallet. The girls bought their treat and headed home.

**Bribio-Ending here! I'll continue another day. PLEASE review!**


End file.
